


Somebody

by OhMyMoonbyul2



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyMoonbyul2/pseuds/OhMyMoonbyul2
Kudos: 9





	Somebody

Somebody【MoonSun】  
#0

心酸为难，也要假装自然。

#1

当金容仙迷迷糊糊地隔着话筒说她不记得自己说过这句话的时候，文星伊愣住了。 

金容仙的声音好像是从很远很远的地方传来似的，文星伊不知所措，从7岁到27岁，整整20年，在金容仙的面前她还是不擅长表达自己的心。

她只会跟着金容仙，想要在她身边，想要近一点，再近一点，付出任何代价都在所不惜。

但金容仙越来越成功，她们之间的距离越来越远，她太忙太累没办法再跟以前一样，照顾文星伊的想法，给她安慰。

金容仙常常因为疲惫而沉默，文星伊只能隔着手机屏幕小心翼翼地试探她的心情。

她想，也许每个人心里都有一个排位，只是随着时间推移，她已经不那么靠前了而已。

文星伊望着自己裤腿，釜山深蓝的海水，一遍又一遍地把牛仔裤腿染得更深。金容仙，我不是跟你说过，釜山的海水，真的温柔吗？

-容仙，祝你每天都晚安。

文星伊趁她的气息还算平稳，轻声说完挂断了电话。

她走向那片被月光点缀上璀璨的深蓝，文星伊莫名地有些嫉妒，凭什么那璀璨似星星的光斑被大海那么温柔地拢进怀中。

海水回潮地时候，也用力地将文星伊拖向它的怀抱。

文星伊突然也不想反抗了，这些年积压的疲倦让身体越来越沉。

那么，永别了，容仙，这样也好。

#2

金容仙猛然惊醒，仿佛刚刚挣开被人扼住的喉咙，用力呼吸，但鼻腔地酸胀感让她知道自己又哭了，绷紧了脸想要制止，但还是忍不住流下眼泪。

她又梦见文星伊了，在金容仙出道的第6年，文星伊彻底的消失了，她消失前的那通电话这一年来让金容仙再也没办法好好的入睡，每一次入睡都会梦到她，梦到那晚给她打电话的文星伊。

她远远地站在齐腰深地海水里，对着金容仙微微笑着，眼睛里亮亮的，不知道是眼底的泪光反射了月光，还是她的眼睛一直那么亮。

她说，容仙，祝你每天都晚安！

她说，永别了，容仙。

然后海浪卷走了她，她微笑着消失在深蓝的海水里。

文星伊，你回来！

梦里金容仙用力地喊着，但是她发不出声音，脚步好重，她跑不动，她摔倒在沙滩上，海风卷着海水铺天盖地向她袭来，醒过来的时候嘴里尝到咸涩的味道，也不知道是眼泪还是真的去了一趟海边。

金容仙坐起来撇了一眼手机，凌晨5点，此刻釜山的天空微微发亮，海风卷着海水的咸腥味钻进她的房间，同屋的丁辉人似乎被她坐起的动作给惊醒，房间不够明亮，只能看到她似乎翻了个身，在金容仙以为丁辉人又睡去的时候，房间里响起来了她因为未睡醒而有些低哑的声音，

-姐姐又梦见她了吗？

金容仙沉默着没有说话，只是在慢慢平复自己的呼吸，

-再睡一会儿吧，辉人，下午才开始工作。

-姐姐也是。

丁辉人轻声应了，金容仙听到她扯被子的声音，过了一会，她闷闷地说了一句，

-经纪人姐姐不是说晚上和明天可以放我们假吗？我陪姐姐去海边走走吧。

金容仙点点头，她也不知道丁辉人有没有看到，她就这么沉默着坐着，听着丁辉人的呼吸重新变得平稳。

窗外深蓝的天幕渐渐铺满了金红色云朵，像极了19岁那年下过大雨深夜，她入选练习生入住宿舍的第一天，文星伊送自己的芍药花。金红色的花朵在深色的花盆里静静地绽开，金容仙还记得宿舍门口不亮的灯光下，文星伊的黑色T恤上沾着一点的丙烯颜料，因为来时的奔跑，额角隐约能看到细密的汗水，被大雨淋的半湿的长发打着卷垂在胸前，她堆起鼻肌笑的一脸傻气，有些自豪地把花往金容仙的面前推了推，

-你看，因为要带它见你，天气都变好了。

金容仙的记忆里，文星伊总是有办法哄她开心的，她单纯，直率，热忱，对自己毫无保留，连金容仙放弃了自己幼时的执着转而去当练习生想要出道当歌手，文星伊也能丝毫不犹豫转向了传媒方向的专业，只为以后的轨迹能靠近金容仙一点点。

但是金容仙后悔了，在文星伊消失的时候，她就彻底地知道自己后悔了，如果时光能倒流的话，金容仙不会选择出道了，她会选择小时候和文星伊商量好的那样，她会成为一名医生，文星伊会是个画家或者设计师，她们都是普普通通的平凡人，没有那么多的顾及，早上一起出门上班，晚上一起回家做饭，沾一身人间烟火；

可以光明正大地牵着手走在街上，吃彼此喜欢吃的食物，去想去的地方旅行，拍好看的照片贴到自己的主页上，宣扬无须隐藏的爱意，如果从一开始，她们就是这样的话，文星伊在她身上虚度掉的青春，也许还能活过来。

只是，没有如果。

金容仙是个食言者，在那个雨后的深夜，她曾抱着那盆芍药，把文星伊拉到黑暗的角落里，嘴唇贴着文星伊的嘴角轻声地说过，

-无论未来是怎么样的，我们，绝对不要分开。

盛开的芍药，雨后干净的天空，都可以作证，可她却食了言。

#3

丁辉人翻了个身背对着金容仙假装自己睡着了，其实她没有睡着，她只是不知道该怎么安慰金容仙，金容仙以为她只是曾经和文星伊认识的妹妹，其实丁辉人比金容仙想象的还要熟悉文星伊。

那时14岁的丁辉人还没被公司选去当练习生，她还在被画架、颜料盘和笑闹声塞得满满的美术教室的角落里，穿着沾满了颜料的围兜临摹别人的画。

丁辉人在班里其实人缘很好，不管是表面上，还是真心的，总有很多人来跟她交好，大部分时间她都不太会去注意别人，但她却注意到了文星伊。

优秀的人很难不被注意到，老师总是对文星伊的作业赞不绝口，每一次文星伊总是在众人的目光下微微红了耳朵，然后垂下的眼，抬手把垂在耳边的头发别到耳后，然后又伸出沾了少许颜料的修长手指轻轻地捋额前的刘海。

别人没有看到，但是丁辉人看到了，她低垂的眼里被收住的自信的光，还有嘴角那不知想起谁而变得温柔的弧度。

丁辉人是怎么跟高中部的学姐文星伊成为那么交心的朋友的，丁辉人好像也想不太起来了，但是她知道自己的眼睛从第一次见到她，就跟着她在动。虽然嘴上说着姐姐很烦，但文星伊坐在身边每隔五分钟就响起各种音调的“辉人啊”还是会让丁辉人每每想起都忍不住微笑，她承认每次想起文星伊，心上就好像撒了一层细密的糖霜，是那种划过舌尖淡淡的甜，心底痒痒的。

文星伊是有喜欢的人的，这点班里可能只有丁辉人知道。

因为文星伊喜欢的那个人，是个女孩，曾经丁辉人不情不愿地替隔壁教室的男生问能不能把文星伊的电话号码给他，文星伊拒绝了，并拿出手机给丁辉人看了张照片，照片上和文星伊头靠在的女生，脸颊肉肉的，笑起来嘴角有浅浅的梨涡，文星伊说她们想陪在彼此身边一辈子。

文星伊画本上的角角落落都有她的各种轮廓，向着自己的方向奔跑来的，跳跃着挥手的，也有笑的一脸灿烂的样子或者阖眼安睡的样子。

那时的丁辉人没有勇气去打听更多，直到那空气里充满暴雨前的闷热的夜晚，被文星伊偷偷拖出教室坐在教学楼后门台阶上的丁辉人自心底满溢出了不安，文星伊把装满小吃的袋子递给丁辉人，她的帽子压得底底的，她低声说自己不打算继续画画了，她打算去考新闻专业很出名的A大，她想要以后能进娱乐相关的产业。

那时教学楼后门的灯坏了，一闪一闪的，文星伊坐在灯下，在明暗之间徘徊。

当时空气里鱼糕汤的鲜香丁辉人至今都还记得，她含着满嘴鱼糕，装成毫不在意的样子，模糊不清地问文星伊为什么打算放弃画画去读新闻的时候，文星伊收起鱼糕叉，伸长手臂替丁辉人抹掉粘在嘴角的酱汁，丁辉人才看到她藏在帽子下的眼角微红。

-因为姐姐要去做歌手了，我想要以后能离她近一点。

然后她告诉了她和那个人计划的未来，她夸赞她的美好，骄傲她的梦想，丁辉人才知道，文星伊的梦从来都是为了那个人而存在的。丁辉人知道文星伊有多喜欢画画，她下笔的时候那么自信，她一定是下了很大的决心才会放弃坚持了这么多年的事。

丁辉人还记得文星伊的黑色T恤上沾着一点的丙烯颜料，她站起来抬手弄乱了丁辉人的刘海，她说，

-好像要下雨了，我还要去见姐姐，明天大概是我在画室的最后一天，明天再见啦，辉妮啊。

文星伊走了之后就下起了倾盆暴雨，丁辉人原本不安的心变得疲惫，她呆坐在台阶上，嘴里的鱼糕好像变咸了，她没有告诉文星伊，自己也要去当歌手练习生了，今天就是她在画室的最后一天，她原本也是想跟文星伊告别的，她想告诉文星伊她也终于鼓起勇气敢去追自己的梦了，像文星伊喜欢的那个人一样。

丁辉人在心底，其实想要成为她喜欢的样子的，只是好像再也没机会说出口了。

被文星伊弄乱的刘海渐渐被飘进的雨水打湿，遮住了眼睛，丁辉人站起身背对文星伊离开的方向决定告别。

如果不是第二天在公司的练习生宿舍里遇见金容仙的话，丁辉人对文星伊所有的牵挂可能就在那场暴雨里全部结束了。

-我是金容仙，我知道你呀，你叫丁辉人不是吗？

站在丁辉人对面的人笑起来温暖的不像话，丁辉人突然有一点理解文星伊的迷恋了。

-我也知道你，终于见面了，容仙姐姐。

丁辉人露出了漂亮的酒窝，乖巧得让金容仙忍不住揉了揉她细碎的刘海，像文星伊前一晚那样。

【那么就这样吧，我应该还是能听到关于你的消息，也挺好的不是吗？星伊姐姐】

#4

金容仙意识到这次文星伊是真的彻底消失掉的时候，已经是接到那个电话一个礼拜之后了。

那天她结束行程疲倦地在车里睡着，然后她梦见了文星伊。

那是金容仙刚出道不久时候，挂着记者部门实习生工作牌的文星伊在电视台与她们擦身而过的时候偷偷给她塞了纸条，那时的金容仙不被允许使用手机，所以在待机室的角落偷偷打开看到她可爱的字体写着【可以抱抱你吗？】时，即使很冒险，金容仙也找了借口义无反顾地向着文星伊的背影奔去。

她们在电视台大楼楼梯间黑暗的角里短促而热烈的拥抱，金容仙敏感地察觉到文星伊声音藏着的委屈和思念，她对妹妹有很多的心疼和无奈，她察觉到文星伊似乎又瘦了，她小声地哄着爱人，告诉她再坚持一下，等她有了成绩，她们会好很多；她听到文星伊闷闷地说着她相信她，她抱她的时候温柔而小心，生怕自己的的口红蹭到金容仙白色的演出服上，她闻到文星伊她身上有她熟悉的洗衣液的味道，那是个尽管短暂却很安心的拥抱。

可是这个梦里，金容仙没有被文星伊揽在怀里，文星伊站在楼梯的下面仰望着她，她对她说，

-对不起姐姐，我累了，祝你每天都晚安。

然后她就消失在楼梯的角落里，金容仙惊醒过来，因为车在过减速带的时候剧烈的震了一下，更因为梦中心里的钝痛。

金容仙不安地滑动手机才发现文星伊给她的留言停在了一个礼拜之前，那是个2分21秒的语音通话，金容仙记起来，电话挂断前，文星伊说，

-容仙，祝你每天都晚安。

不安感在扩大，金容仙轻声问了身边的丁辉人文星伊最近有没有跟她联系，丁辉人摇了摇头反问了一句她们是不是吵架了。

金容仙还是拉着丁辉人去了文星伊家，烂熟于心的密码输了三次都不对，敲了很久的门，邻居出来告诉她们隔壁记者小姐一个多礼拜前就搬走，而丁辉人认识的记者朋友告诉她文记者辞职已经2个礼拜了；

金容仙想起来最后那通电话，在那之前她们又吵架了，因为什么吵架她已经忘记了，她只知道自己很累，她躺在床上迷迷糊糊地要睡着了，而文星伊问她还记不记得她说她们绝对不要分开。金容仙没有察觉文星伊的情绪，她有些迷糊，却赌气说了自己不记得。

那晚金容仙再也打不通文星伊的电话了，她浑身冰冷地缩到在房间的角落里翻着她和文星伊的聊天记录，才发现这么久以来主动的一直是文星伊。

-容仙，祝你每天都晚安。

文星伊最后一句话，反复地回响在金容仙的脑海里，这一刻金容仙才意识到，自己真的失去了文星伊。

#5

金容仙和丁辉人坐在釜山的海边一个不起眼的小摊位的角落里。店铺很小，吃饭的位置都在外面，金容仙是被门口画着的漫天星河吸引的，店铺的小窗户能看到里面的白墙上被随意泼上了蓝色油漆，仿佛窗外远处奔涌的海浪扑过来，丁辉人原本不想坐下来，却不知道为什么改变了主意。

染了一头红发的店主懒散地坐在了她们身边等着点单，她一只手托着下巴，酒红的指尖轮换着轻点自己的脸颊，她在盯着金容仙看了一会儿，开口道，

-我们这客人少，两位大明星可以随意。

安惠真斜靠在小店门口的长椅上，借着夜色打量着不远处的各怀心事的两人，她感叹地球果然是圆的，文星伊不再联系却一直放不下的人，绕了一大圈，又重新回到了文星伊的面前。

说起文星伊也有些好笑，她是安惠真从海里捞上来的人。

那天夜里安惠真心血来潮，早早关了门，跑去海边游泳，却看到不远处有女人在慢慢的走向大海深处，她偷偷地跟着，不知道她在跟谁打电话，落了满脸的泪，就在她倒向海水的那一刻，安惠真一把抓住了她的手腕，月光照亮了她的侧脸，安惠真忍不住说了一句，

-长这么好看献给大海会不会太可惜了。

然后文星伊就这么跟她生活在了一起。

文星伊后来喝多了才告诉安惠真她和金容仙全部的故事的，她觉得文星伊挺傻的，跟她说她想要忘记，却在每一个睡不着的深夜，搜索金容仙的名字，反复看新出的照片和视频。

喜欢这种东西，捂住嘴巴，是会从眼睛里跑出来的，文星伊的眼睛里，还是有对金容仙藏不住的喜欢。

安惠真算过，她们相识20年，做了10年的恋人，不是一句想要忘记就可以放下的，她也没有放下，她只是逃避罢了。

安惠真还记得文星伊生日的那个晚上下了大雪，距离她认识文星伊已经过去了一个夏天又一个秋天，原本还算开心的文星伊无意间看到金容仙社交平台发了一个自己做的生日蛋糕，并留下【圣诞节前三天的奇迹】时她又红了眼睛，她抢了安惠真指尖的烟，衣衫单薄，在阳台上看了整夜的雪，飘飘洒洒，火光随着她一起明灭的了整夜。

那夜文星伊说了很多自己的事，唯独不提金容仙。

那一夜过去后，文星伊用安惠真的电脑打开了很久没有打开过的社交软件，安惠真看到有个没有头像的账号在0点整的时候给她发了【生日快乐】，文星伊往上滑动着，那个账号给她说过很多话，长长的留言里，言辞很多，总是在结束的时候，留下一句【我从没忘记过跟你说过得话。】

文星伊没有回复，退出了账户，就好像什么都没有看到过一样。

什么没有发生过，留言也都没有存在过。

文星伊对安惠真说，

-我想试着开始没有她的生活了。

#6

安惠真打发刚下班回来的文星伊去给角落的那桌上菜的时候，文星伊是没有想到会再见到金容仙的。

她当时僵硬在原地很久，直到喝的有些多的丁辉人拿着手指戳了戳她的脸，打着酒嗝笑嘻嘻地说了一句，

-诶，真的是星伊姐姐！

然后金容仙就紧紧地抓住了她的手腕，像曾经地她无数次抓住金容仙的手腕一样，她说，

-别走。

文星伊就甩开了金容仙，落荒而逃。

她跑了很久很远，直到身旁再无星点灯火，直到耳边只剩下大海的声音和自己粗重的喘息声，文星伊抱着膝盖坐了下来，靠着黑色的礁石脱了力。

被金容仙抓过的手腕还留着金容仙的体温，她像带火的流星，打碎了文星伊那好不容易建立起来的世界，撩起了大火。

文星伊甚至都来不及平复自己的呼吸，就被金容仙再一次抓住了手腕。

她喘着气坐在她的身边，她追了文星伊一路，她说，

-你可真能跑。

然后她们都不说话了。

文星伊突然想起来她跟金容仙相爱的那个春天，弄堂里尽头的樱花落下来的时候，染了一地的春色，那年，她17岁。

给金容仙递玫瑰花和情书的男生有一双好看的手，却被文星伊给推开了，金容仙站在文星伊的身后，那时文星伊的身高还没有超过金容仙，她轻松的把下巴搁在文星伊的肩膀上开口，气息湿润，柔柔撩过文星伊的鬓角，她说，

-对不起啊，我有喜欢的人了。

文星伊的脸跟那个男生离开的时候一样暗淡，她不敢转过身面对金容仙，她尽量把装得很八卦的样子，却控制不住自己微微颤抖声线，连尾音都失了调。

然后她就被金容仙掰过了身体，捧住脸颊，夺走了彼此的初吻。

文星伊还记得那天，她穿着一件白色的衬衫，袖口滚过的深蓝像海，文星伊知道她在手心藏了无尽的温柔。

几片碎花落在金容仙的发顶，衬着她浅浅的笑和微红的脸颊。

自此，她们的心就再也没有分开过。

文星伊手机屏幕亮了起来，是安惠真发的信息。

【你可别再跳海了】

文星伊轻笑了一声，感觉到金容仙把头靠到她肩膀上，像无数次她曾经做过的那样，她轻声说，

-我说过，无论未来是怎么样的，我们，绝对不要分开！

-姐姐，我一直在追着你的跑，但我这次真的累了，跑不动了。

-对不起啊星伊，累就不要跑了，这次，换我来追你吧。

#7

丁辉人喝醉了，歪倒在安惠真的肩膀上大声地胡说八道，安惠真拼了命的把那顶鸭舌帽压低企图挡住她这人尽皆知的美貌。

折腾了一会儿，丁辉人在摸出手机看了眼后就安静了下来，安惠真逐渐地感觉到肩头渐渐湿润，藏了那么久情绪终于崩溃决堤，海浪声掩盖了她细细的呜咽。

-真好啊，又见到星伊姐姐了。

-你们店门口的那副画，我一眼就认出来是她画的了。

-她画的那么好，她不该放弃的。

-她们还在一起，跟以前一样，真好。

安惠真微微皱起了眉头，她侧过脸望向丁辉人，灯火昏黄，她的眼里是远处起伏的海平线，她不知道在想什么，微微一笑，眼里似乎燃尽了最后一丝明灭。

丁辉人这一场在心里排演了千万遍的告别，终于上演了，

那个初见时就让她心动的人，

那个因为被夸奖而微微红了耳朵的人，

那个揉乱了她刘海叫着她“辉妮啊”的人，

那个背对着她迎着暴雨向着爱人奔去的人。

文星伊不知道，她专注画画的侧脸一直印在丁辉人的心底，

比留在手机里的她更美的，是再也见不到的17岁的文星伊。

-11年啦……老板，你的肩膀再借我靠一下吧。

The end

短篇库存


End file.
